This invention relates to bag-supporting structures and more particularly to a manually assemblable trash bag holding stand that supports a pliable bag in open fillable position to receive limp waste material.
As is well known, garbage, leaves, grass clippings and other like limp waste material is usually collected in a disposable pliable bag, such as a plastic bag, and discarded in such bag. Heretofore, the collection of garbage and waste material in plastic bags has been relatively difficult, and transfer or removal of such filled bags has been an onerous and often messy procedure. For example, it is most difficult to hold the mouth of large plastic bags open while they are being filled. If a stand is provided for the bag, it is difficult to remove the waste-filled bag from the stand.
Various support stands have been proposed to hold pliable bags in open position, but have not found general acceptance because of their relatively expensive structure, difficulty of assembly, and difficulty in removing the waste-filled bag from the stand. There has long been a need for an inexpensive, rigid, trash bag holding stand for holding plastic bags in open material-receiving position that is very easy to assemble and disassemble without tools and which permits quick and easy removal of the waste-filled bag from the stand.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an easily assemblable stand for holding the mouth of large plastic bags open when they are being filled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bag-holding stand of the above type that will be rigid when set up for use and easy to disassemble for storage.
A further object of the invention is to provide a structure of the above type that may be easily assembled and disassembled without tools.
A further object of the invention is to provide a trash bag holding stand of the above type permitting quick and easy removal of the waste-filled bag from the stand.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bag-holding stand of the above type that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly effective in operation.
Briefly, the foregoing objects are accomplished by the provision of a manually assemblable stand for removably supporting an associated pliable (plastic) bag of predetermined size including a closed four-cornered rectangular frame, and legs depending downwardly and outwardly from the four corners of the frame. Each corner of the frame is formed of a hollow tubular right-angle corner pipe elbow forming rod-receiving sockets disposed at right angles to each other. The sides of the frame are formed of elongated members such as, for example, pipe sections telescoped into the respective sockets of the corner pipe elbows to form the rectangular frame. Each corner pipe elbow has a leg-receiving socket, and the legs are telescoped into such leg-receiving sockets of the respective elbows. Each of the corner pipe elbows has an upstanding pin secured to the top surface thereof for detachably receiving a top edge portion of the associated pliable bag to hold such bag on the frame. Preferably, the pins project upwardly and outwardly from the corner pipe elbows. A funnel is provided having its lower portion receivable just within and so disposed on the frame to guide the flow of material into the associated pliable bag when such bag is secured to the frame. A cloth bag may be secured to the frame and extend downwardly therefrom, whereby the associated pliable bag is placed within the cloth bag and secured to the frame thereby protecting the associated pliable bag from breaking.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein: